All Caught Up In The Storm
by JoongStarr
Summary: Itachi is afraid of thunder. Good thing his partner is there to help. OOCness and fluff Cute oneshot. Reviews as always are more than welcome. Rated: T for mild cursing.


**Itachi: Hey, why do I have be the one scared of an inferior thunder storm?**

**Joong: Because you're cute that way and I think Itachi/Kisame fans have been looking for a fic with your soft side. **

**Itachi: But why thunder? And I'm not gay.**

**Joong: (laughs) Oh, you are in this fic! And besides ... relax thunder is a popular romantic topic. Say the disclaimer Bubala.**

**Itachi: WTH, Bubala? (looks down in embarrassment from Joong's "special name") The disclaimer states that Joong does not currently nor has previously or will futuristically own Naruto but she has made up this fanfiction. **

**Joong: Good job on the disclaimer. Now let's read the fic shall we? **

**Sharingan Storms**

Itachi had fallen asleep but woken up from the sound of thunder. He roomed with his partner Kisame, but tonight they slept in different rooms for a secret mission. Normally, had something so simple occurred he would not have given it a second thought but this was entirely different. By the time the third burst of thunder rolled in Itachi was out of his bed looking for a switch. _"Kisame … I'm not going to say I need you right now because I don't." _Looking for the switch, he accidentally bumped into a coffee table he forgot was near the twin sized bed and sunk to the ground in annoyance. Tears weld up in his eyes. _"I don't need you Kisame." _Itachi blinked for a moment closing his eyes momentarily to gather his self together. He was a fucking S-rank criminal for Christ's sake! Why in the hell should he be afraid of thunder? He's definitely heard and seen worse. Itachi shouldn't be like this and bet all the members of the Akatsuki would laugh at him for being afraid. A sound of thunder echoed for the fourth time and Itachi felt a group of tears beginning to weld up before forcing them back. He tugged at his blanket that had fallen to the hard wood floor, wrapping it around himself, closing his eyes. _"I'm not scared. I don't feel anything. I don't need my partner. I can keep myself safe." _

Kisame awoke with a start after hearing a quiet but evident noise in the hotel hallway. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he listened for a moment and lied down, shrugging it off after hearing nothing. Shortly after, lightening accompanied by thunder came through the building shaking its foundation along with a loud scream. _"Itachi!" _Kisame jumped up following the noise, walked across the hallway, and entered his partner's room. The lights were off but he could still make out Itachi's shivering form. Kisame's eyes widen to the size of saucers at the sight but said nothing as to not agitate his tensed partner. Instead he cautiously walked towards the slender form and touched the younger man's shoulder, running a finger through black locks. He tried to lift Itachi's chin but stopped when he realized it wasn't working. "Come on Ita, it's me."

Itachi glared at the blue man through his covered features, "…I know that baka and don't call me 'Ita'. I'm Itachi."

Kisame mentally rolled his eyes and made a short comeback, "Well act like it." This time when he tried to lift Itachi's chin it was easier. He was able to see tear streaks on his face and his eyes were all puffy. Kisame's heart clenched at the pitiful state of his lover and decided not to laugh at him later for this. Soon, thunder came again this time louder than ever making Itachi wrap his arms around the shark man. Kisame stiffened due to Itachi's sudden actions and his mind began racing, still oblivious. The thunder became louder so Itachi's grip became only slightly stronger.

"Kisame, help me. I'm -" Itachi stopped in mid sentence and tried to push away at Kisame. But Kisame's hold only got stronger and kissed Itachi's temple.

"You're what?"

"Nothing, leave me alone …"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and stood up but stopped when he felt something tug at his sweatpants. He could tell Itachi's ego was being minimized by acting so vulnerable but paid no mind.

"No. I'm scared Kisame."

"…of thunder?"

Itachi nodded weakly and held out his arms inviting Kisame back.

Kisame stood for a moment trying to re-register everything that happened in his mind because this was the first time Itachi ever showed much emotion or fear of anything since they've been partners. The whole idea was refreshing but awkward. Nevertheless he snaked his arms around Itachi, pulling him close running his fingers through those long, silky locks for the second time, planting tender kiss on his lips. "It's okay Itachi. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here." Itachi stopped shivering for a moment and felt his body relax into his partner still sniffling from crying.

"Kisame"

"Itachi" Kisame rocked the Sharingan user back and forth holding him protectively from whatever Itachi thought the thunder was able to do. As the storm continued neither one bothered to move because they were already comfortable where they were. He could stay there all day as long as he had Itachi.

When the storm subdued Itachi opened his eyes and instead of moving away as if nothing happened like he usually does he stayed in place looking at his lover for a moment in thought. Kisame must have felt Itachi's gaze because he awoke less than a few moments later and they both shared a kiss; nothing to it, no tongues, no sexual tension, just a kiss.

Itachi stood up after twenty minutes and began putting on his clothes, Kisame following suit. Before Kisame got a chance to head for the door Itachi pulled him aside and whispered something he never thought he would say other than his ototo at one time. "I love you Kisame. Thank you so much." Itachi turned around and continued getting ready for the mission.

Kisame's breath caught in his throat but quickly recovered. "Aishiteruze" Kisame gave him another kiss on the temple before leaving out the door to his room.

-**OWARI-**

**Review please I know very OOC but it had to be for the story!**

**Aishiteruze is a manly way of saying 'I love you' in Japanese I think it's so kawaii. **

**Anyways, this is my second Itachi fic, and third one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
